The Higurashi Exorcist
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: The Higurashis are known to be the descendants of monks and miko, but what people don't know is they have the blood of exorcists in them too. I happen to be an exorcist. Who am I? I'm Higurashi Ayaka, sister of Kagome, The Girl Who Over Came Time. Yeah, I was with her and the others. Never heard of me? Well, you're about to. Join me as I tell you my story of adventure and romance.
1. Returning Home to a Hairy Situation

Queenie: Hey, what's up, people? My name is TheStarBucksQueen, but you are permitted to call me Queenie ;D. This is technically not my first story since I used to be under a different name and such. I just lost all my passion for those stories, so I stared fresh starting with a new name XD. Well, I hope you like my new fanfic, and just so you know if you didn't already, I do not own Inuyasha because if I did Inuyasha and Kagome would have gotten together a lot sooner! I just own my OC, and whatever OCs I might add. I hope you enjoy!

TERMS:

**Yokai-full demon**

**Hanyo-half demon**

**Yoki- demonic energy**

**Akukui- Evil Devourer/Devourer of Evil**

* * *

><p>It's hard being an older sibling sometimes. As the older sibling your supposed to be the responsible one, and look after the ones that came after you. I take this job very seriously, but it's a serious pain in the ass. It's gotten me in trouble more times than I can count. My siblings just seem to have a knack for getting into trouble, but my younger sister Kagome really took the cake on her fifteenth birthday, no pun intended.<p>

I mean getting dragged into the feudal era? Shattering the all powerful Scared Jewel? Getting tangled with demons? Let me tell you, I nearly died multiple times, and I did died once. Well, how about I start from the beginning, so you're not all so confused? The name is Higurashi Ayaka. Now get comfortable because this is a long story of friendship, hardships, loss, and love.

* * *

><p>It had just been a normal day for me and the rest of Japan, and nothing seemed out of order. Usually I could sense when something was a miss, and that was because of my powers as an exorcist. Confused? Well, I was too when my gramps told me I was born special. The Higurashi family are known to be the descendants of monks and miko alike, but what people don't know is that our family have the blood of exorcists running through our veins.<p>

Now, I'm sure you're thinking that monks, miko, and exorcist are all the same. They do have similar abilities, but certain things set the exorcists apart from miko and monks. One of them being that exorcists deal mostly with spirits or yokai of the underworld. It's sort of our job to keep them in the afterlife where they belong. A lot of them like trying to come into the realm of the living where they no longer have a true hold. We can deal with everyday demons and such, but we can't purify them or anything like miko and monks.

We can fight them, wound them, and send their souls to the underworld though. It takes a strong exorcist to do that, however. Exorcists can also make blood contracts with a yokai or multiple yokai if the exorcist has a strong enough soul. The yokai lends the exorcist their power, and they only ask for the exorcist's power in return if they need it. There are a few other things, but you can discover them as you follow along with the story, yeah?

Now, I believe I've gotten off track. As I was saying, it was just a normal day in Tokyo, and I was currently standing at the bottom steps of my family's shrine. I haven't been home in three years since after I graduated early from school to go study exorcism at a temple far from here. It had been under my gramps's suggestion since he could tell I had great potential, and he said it'd be a waste for me not to learn how to use my gifts.

"I wonder if they got my letter." I said scratching the back of my head.

I had sent word that I'd be returning home today, but I didn't know if it ever made it. The monk in charge of sending off the mail is known for losing nearly half of the letters given to him before he makes it to the post office.

"Guess I'll find out." I said adjusting the strap on my shoulder.

It belonged to the cloth carrier where I kept my sword, which was sheathed away. I started up the stairs while clenching my bag tightly in hand. I was a bit nervous coming home even thought I've spoken to my family over the years through letters since no technology was allowed at the temple. They were very old school there, and I had been stuck in the cloths of an exorcist back in the feudal era for what seemed like forever. I was finally back in normal cloths, which felt so amazing.

I finally made it to the top of the stairs, and started going past the Bone-Eater's Well when I sensed a pulse of power from it. I turned towards the well house, and I frowned with my brow quirked. Did I really just feel that? I set my bag down on the ground, and started walking towards the well house. I stopped at the door, and stared at it a moment before sliding it open. Another pulsation of power hit my senses, and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're supposed to be dormant." I said to the well.

I then noticed the top of the well was missing along with the seal that my gramps said was placed there long ago. I started walking forward when I noticed the sound of rustling coming from the well. I stopped while reaching back for the sword within the cloth case. A light flashed from behind me, but I didn't panic since I felt no ill intent behind me.

"Who goes there?" A familiar voice asked.

"It's just me, Jii-chan." I said turning around.

There at the top of the steps was my grandfather and younger brother, Souta.

"Onee-chan?" Souta asked.

"Ah, Ayaka, you have returned!" Gramps said. "Now if only we could find Kagome."

My brow quirked wondering what he was talking about. Was Kagome missing?

"Jii-chan, I'm telling you she went down the well three days ago when a monster grabbed her!" Souta said.

"Down the well?" I asked. "Monster?"

I turned towards the well as Gramps asked Souta if he was absolutely certain.

"Jii-chan, may I see your flashlight?" I asked pointing.

He blinked before handing it over to me. I walked over to the well then peered down in it while using the light to see. Down below two blue eyes looked up to meet my burnt orange eyes.

"A...Ayaka?" A surprised Kagome asked.

"She's down here." I said glancing back at Gramps and Souta.

Gramps and Souta rushed over to peer down into the well, and Kagome looked like she might start crying.

"Nee-chan, you're alright!" Souta said smiling down at our sister.

I held out the flashlight to him, and he took it from me while blinking curiously. I climbed onto the edge of the well then started to lower myself down using the vines growing inside. Once I was near the bottom, I held out my hand to Kagome.

"Come on, Kagome." I said. "Time to get you out of here. I'm sure you've had a long three days."

Kagome quickly stood to grab my hand, and with my help, she climbed out of the well. Gramps and Souta nearly pounced on her, and then led her out of the well house with me walking behind them. I sighed since it was my first day back, and I could already tell that Kagome has gotten herself into some kind of trouble.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Gramps asked. "You've been missing for three full days!"

"And what's with those old cloths?" Souta added.

Kagome didn't answer, and I watched as she stared at our shrine as if it was the most beautiful place in the world. She then whirled around to throw herself at me, and I stumbled slightly as I caught her. She started sobbing as she clung to the front of my shirt, and I stood there silently as I put my arms around her.

"Ayaka, I was so scared." She cried.

"Oh, Kagome, what in the world?" Gramps said placing a comforting hand on her arm.

I stared down at my sobbing sister before looking back at the well house. Has the Bone-Eater's Well really awakened?

* * *

><p>Once I calmed down Kagome enough to get her inside, she told us, the entire family, just happened to her. She talked about feudal Japan, yokai trying to kill her, about a hanyo with an attitude problem, and the Shikon no Tama being shattered. That had me stiffening in shock because with that kind of power scattered all across Japan, bad things were going to happen. After Kagome told us everything, Mom had the girl go upstairs for a nice relaxing bath.<p>

"You don't really believe her story, do you?" Mom asked once Kagome was gone.

The rest of us were sitting around the table in our living room area. I could understand why Mom was skeptical, but I learned over the years that anything is possible. I also learned that I should take Gramps's stories seriously.

"There is an old legend about the Bone-Eater's Well." Gramps said. "Since ancient days, whatever's inside has consumed the corpses of monsters, but what if the continue of time and space is corrupted!"

Souta and Mom just kind of stared at Gramps as he struck a pose, and I grinned in amusement. Gramps then ran off mumbling something about sealing the well. I didn't think Gramps could really seal it considering what kind of ancient power lie within it.

"The point is, Oka-san, that the Bone-Eater's Well has awakened." I said. "I felt it's power as I was walking past it. As an exorcist, this isn't the most farfetched thing I've heard."

"...Well, I'm just glad to have both of my daughters home." Mom said smiling.

"Yeah, it's been took long, Onee-chan." Souta said smiling.

I smiled at him in return as I ruffled his hair since I missed my family so much.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said pulling my bag over to me. "I've got presents."

"Really?!" Souta asked with his eyes lighting up.

I chuckled at his expression before pulling out a brand new soccer ball from my bag.

"Awesome!" Souta said as he took it from me. "Thanks, Onee-chan."

"You're welcome." I said. "And, Mom, I got you some new sewing threads and needles. I remember in your last letter you said you were running low. I even got some new fabrics for you."

I gave her the box I put everything in, and she smiled at me before giving me a one-armed hug.

"And for Gramps, I got him authentic spirit wards." I said holding them up. "Maybe if he uses authentic ones instead of his homemade ones, he'll actually be able to seal things."

Mom and Souta both laughed, and I heard Gramps huff behind me as he returned.

"I love you, Jii-chan." I said while holding out the wards to him.

He took the gift even though he was practically pouting because of my comment. Mom then went to make us tea as I pulled out Kagome's gift, which was a new kimono for festivals and such.

"So, Jii-chan, did you seal the well?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Sealed the well?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room with her hairdryer in hand.

"I did." Gramps said as Kagome plugged in her hairdryer to dry her hair. "We needn't worry about anymore visitors from there. I used special spirit wards just in case."

My brow quirked even more while wondering if he meant actual special spirit wards like from a temple or like this own 'special' spirit wards. Knowing Gramps, it was the latter.

* * *

><p>I was helping mom finishing up with cooking dinner when I heard Souta ask Gramps if those seals would really work. Gramps sounded sure when he told Souta they would, but I was still doubtful. Even with his seals in place I could feel the power buzzing from the well. Mom called out for Kagome to join us, and as I setting the food on the table she walked in.<p>

"Oh real food!" she said.

She sat down repeating that like a mantra, so she didn't hear Gramps saying he'd defend her to his last breath.

"She didn't hear you, Jii-chan." I said with a chuckle.

Gramps cried comically with Souta patting his arm soothingly. I shook my head in amusement, but I froze when feeling the well let out a pulse of power followed by the aura of a...hanyo.

"We have a visitor." I said staring at the door that led into the hallway.

My family looked at me curiously as I grabbed my sword, which was out of the cloth carrier. The door then slid open to reveal a boy in red with silver hair...and dog ears.

"Inu...yasha." Kagome said in surprise.

"You idiot!" This Inuyasha snapped. "Who told you that you could go home?"

Yep, he does have an attitude problem just like Kagome said he did. I shook my head as Kagome set her bowl down.

"But, uh, where did you..." Kagome trailed off.

"Through the well, of course!" Inuyasha said getting in her face.

"You lie!" Gramps said standing. "I made those spirit wards myself. There's no way you have-!"

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, Old Man, but they don't work." Inuyasha said holding up one of the wards.

Gramps had a little freak out, and I sighed since I was right about them being homemade.

"Jii-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that homemade spirit wards don't work?" I asked shaking my head.

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome to pull her along, and that is something I will no allow. No one is allowed to pull my siblings around.

"Looks like you need to learn some manners, _Koinu-chan_." I said.

Inuyasha froze in his tracks to glare over at me, and I smirked in return.

"What'd you call me, wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ko-inu-ch-an." I sounded it out.

He growled as he released Kagome's arm while turning to face me completely.

"You're asking for it." He said.

"You don't scare me, and I ask that if you can't behave then you leave my house." I said.

He went to step forward, and even if he didn't move to strike I raised my hand.

"Binding: Mazu Reberu." I said moving my fingers as if I was drawing a symbol in the air.

A white cloth seemed to appear out of nowhere, and it wrapped around the hanyo. He gasped in surprise as he fell backwards onto his ass.

"What the hell?!" He growled struggling. "What are you?"

"Who would be the create thing to ask." I said stepping up to stand in front of him. "My name is Higurashi Ayaka, Exorcist of the Yugure Temple."

Inuyasha opened his mouth probably to shout curses at me, but he was pounced by Mom who decided to play with his ears.

"Uh, Mom, that's not cool." Kagome said as Souta demanded a turn.

I blinked finding it mildly amusing that my family didn't seem to scared of the hanyo currently in our kitchen. They were more fascinated actually.

"Oh, and be careful what you bring into our home." I said reaching out to pluck the black hair off his shoulder. "Having a hanyo in the house I can tolerate if you behave, but bringing a yokai friend with you is something I will not tolerate."

"It's a hair." Kagome said seeing it too.

The hair tightened around my hand drawing blood, and I narrowed my eyes at it.

"Ayaka, you're hand!" Gramps said.

"It's that girl." Kagome said.

"Girl?" I asked.

Kagome didn't answer as she ran out of the room, and I frowned as I went to follow.

"Hey, untie me already!" Inuyasha snapped. "Let me out of here!"

"If you use your inside voice and add a please to that, I might." I retorted.

Inuyasha growled at me instead, and I looked back at him unimpressed. However, I didn't have time for this, so I guessed I could let him off easy.

"Release." I said.

The binding unwound from around him, and disappeared as if it was never there. I then ran out of the house after Kagome who had run to the well house. Just what was that crazy girl planning?

"It's hair." Kagome said once I caught up.

"Yeah, and lots of it." I said. "Even worse, it's demonic hair."

"The old crone was right." Inuyasha said from behind us as he leaned casually against the door. "You do have the sight, and so does your sister apparently."

Of course I did. I'm an exorcist after all, and I've master nearly all the forms. Learning to have the sight was the easiest thing since it just came natural.

"This is your fault!" Kagome said to Inuyasha. "The hair followed you here."

I heard our family heading this way, and Kagome quickly shut the door behind me.

"Don't come in." Kagome said holding it shut.

"Move." I said shooing her away.

She did as I said, and I pulled out a paper seal to place on the crease of the door where it opened.

"Seal." I said bringing two fingers to my lips.

The paper glowed for a moment, and once it stopped I turned to face the hair.

"What'd you do?" Kagome asked.

"I'll explain later because the hair is coming...now!" I said dodging when it came towards Kagome and I.

Kagome gasped as she clumsily ducked down to avoid the attack. I drew my sword from the sheath as I prepared to fight.

"Wench, do you really intend to fight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, considering Kagome has no combat abilities, and you're useless since you can't see the hair...yeah, I intend to fight." I said.

Inuyasha glowered at me, but we didn't have time to banter since the hair shot out. I cut down what came towards me, and Kagome called out to Inuyasha where the hair was. He tried to slice it, but the hair was fast. I had been slightly impressed when he used his hearing to dodge an attack from behind. He even managed to cut a few strands. The hair he cut started reforming, however, at an alarming rate.

"It reforms!" Kagome gasped. "But the strands you cut didn't!"

"That's because my blade absorbs yoki, yokai's a demonic energy." I explained as I cut down more hair. "Once those strands were cut off from the main source, they no longer possessed any yoki, so now they're just normal strands of hair."

I jumped forward to dodge an attack, and I landed right beside the well where the hair kept piling out. I blinked seeing a single strand that stuck out from the others.

"So, you're the one, huh?" I asked.

I was about to cut the single strand, but Inuyasha, who had hair wrapped around his limbs was thrown into me. I hit the wall knocking the wind out of me for a moment.

"Watch where you're being thrown!" I snapped as I stood. "I'm trying to save us here!"

"Well, excuse me!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Now's not the time!" Kagome shouted from the top of the stairs.

I snorted while dropping the argument before it could really get started. I went to cut the strand again, but hair got into my path.

"Kagome!" I called to her as I cut down the hair that came at me. "That single strand coming from the well, do you see it?"

"I do!" She replied.

"Cut it. It controls the rest of it." I said.

Kagome nodded her head before bounding down the steps. Getting Inuyasha's help the two soon had the strand cut, and the rest of the hair dropped down to the ground. It started to dissipate, and I frowned at it. It seems that once the controlling strand is cut, the rest of the hair is useless.

"Kagome, what's going on?" I asked as I stood. "You said something about a girl?"

"Yura, she said her name was Yura." Kagome said. "...Ayaka, I have to go back."

I looked at her as if she was crazy, but I could see in her eyes that she was determined to go.

"I thought you didn't want to go back." Inuyasha sneered.

"I don't, but I have to." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked stumped, and I smiled at Kagome knowing she was doing this to protect our family. I can respect that. Inuyasha put his red kimono over her head, and we both looked at him in confusion.

"It's made with hair of the fire rat." Inuyasha said. "You'll have some protection at least."

Kagome thanked him looking shy, and I blinked as I looked between them. Did they...like each other?

"Well, if you weren't so weird looking then you wouldn't need it." Inuyasha said.

I tilted my head wondering what her looks had to do with her needing protection. Kagome just shot an insult back at Inuyasha...yeah, they're totally crushing on each other.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said jumping onto the well. "Ya ready?"

Kagome nodded as she started to climb onto the well, and that's were I, the big sister, had to intervene.

"Hold up." I said as I sheathed my blade. "You're not going, Kagome-"

"But, Ayaka," Kagome began to interrupt.

"Not without me." I said finishing what I had started to say. "I'm your big sister, so it's my job to protect you no matter what you may face. If you want to protect our family then fine, but I'm going to be there too."

Kagome looked at me in surprise, but then she smiled looking at me gratefully.

"Oh no." Inuyasha intervened. "I don't need another weak human around to slow me down."

"Do I need to remind you, Koinu-chan, of what happened in the kitchen?" I asked as I climbed onto the other side of the well. "You're not stopping me, and if you try, I'll put a higher level bind on you, the kind that pins your down with spikes."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and I grinned in satisfaction when seeing the brief flash of fear in his eyes.

"Ladies first." I said with my grin widening as I jumped into the well.

Unlike this afternoon, something did happen, and that was a blue light engulfing me as the power of the well buzzed around me as if accepting me. Once the light died away, I found myself at the bottom of the well, but hair was all around me. I could sense the demonic energy vibrating off the strands, and very carefully, I climbed out of the well. Once I was out, I looked around to see a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Feudal Japan, huh?" I muttered to myself. "Can't wait to tell Sensei about this."

Behind me the well pulsated, which meant Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived. They sure took their time.

"So, what you're saying is that what's Yura is really after is just us?" Inuyasha asked as he grasped the inside edges of the well.

"Well, duh." Kagome said popping up in front. "I mean, why else if she already has my part of the sacred jewel?"

I sweat-dropped at her as Inuyasha demanded to know how that happened. She lost a piece of the most dangerous thing in all of Japan, and she speaks so casually about it. I learned about the Shikon no Tama first from Gramps, but never paid it much thought until my sensei retold me the story while I was in training. I knew what it was capable, and it was nothing good.

"I can see a lot of hair in there." Kagome said looking into the forest. "But all we have to worry about is the main one. If we follow it, it will lead us straight to her, I'm sure of it."

"Which is there." I said pointing.

"Got it." Inuyasha said coming fully out of the well. "I can carry both of you, but it'll slow me down some."

"It's alright." I said as I bit my thumb to draw blood. "I have a ride."

I rolled up my sleeve to reveal a summoning circle tattooed into my arm. I dropped a few drops of blood onto the circle, and it started to glow.

"Bound in blood are we, so hear me now, and answer my plea." I said.

A large flash of light shot out from my arm, and once it died down a large black wolf with red markings around its gold eyes was revealed.

"Why have you called me, Child?" It rumbled. "It has been a long time."

"I'm aware, Chitsuki." I said. "I just happen to need a lift."

The wolf yokai appeared to frown at me, but it did lower itself, so I could climb onto his back.

"Well, let's go." I said to the stunned Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head to snap out of it before telling Kagome to get on his back. The four of us hurried through the forest while following the main strand of hair, but we slowed when seeing a fire.

"A bonfire." Inuyasha said.

We stopped, and we were met with the sight of headless men laying around a fire. They must have been killed recently if they were the ones to build the fire, and it not yet have died. That and I could still strongly sense the presence of a yokai here.

"Where are their heads?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha set her down.

"They're guys from the village, or bodies anyway." Inuyasha said. "Their tops came clean off. Now what's the matter?"

I looked over at Kagome seeing that she was over to the side examining something.

"I better not hear you're scared or that you wanna go home." Inuyasha said when she didn't reply.

I frowned over at him then watched as Kagome stood with a bow and a quiver of arrows in her hands.

"Actually, I thought I'd borrow these." Kagome said.

"Well, we better keep going." I said. "Chitsuki, we're going that way."

I pointed to where the main strand veered off the path it had been on, and the large wolf nodded his head. Kagome quickly climb back onto Inuyasha's back, and we started after the hair again.

"I don't see why you bothered." Inuyasha said. "You're not going to hit anything."

"I just need practice." Kagome said.

"Practice?" Inuyasha scoffed as he jumped onto a high branch. "Don't you mean learn?"

I shook my head at their bickering as Chitsuki stopped at the base of the tree that Inuyasha was standing on.

"I'll do it." Kagome said. "I really think that I can."

"You two stop bickering, and pay attention." I called up to them. "The hair is closer."

Just as I said that the hair coiled around the tree to slice it into chunks. Chitsuki dodged away from it, and Inuyasha had to jump to the ground before he and Kagome fell. Hair started flying towards us from everywhere, and with my commands, Chitsuki dodged them all with ease while Inuyasha and Kagome fumbled through it.

"They need to learn what teamwork is." Chitsuki commented dryly.

"Tell me about it." I said as I jumped off his back. "Alright, this is where we part ways, my friend."

Chitsuki didn't argue or protest as he nodded his head. He disappeared as quick as he appeared as I drew my blade. I glanced back at my companions to see if they'd be helping, but they were too busy arguing. I rolled my eyes as I ran forward to meet the hair flying towards us. I twirled around fluidly while slicing up large strands of hair that fell to ground harmlessly around me, but for every thing I cut more replaced it.

"A little help?!" I demanded from Inuyasha and Kagome as I barely dodged even more hair. "You can finish your lover's quarrel later!"

They both looked at me with wide eyes, and they both had small blushes on their faces, which would have been funny if circumstances were different.

"Che, fine!" Inuyasha said. "Just tell me where to cut since _she's _useless."

"I am not!" Kagome snapped.

Ugh, they're worse than a pair of five-year-olds arguing over who get's the last cookie left in the cookie jar. I was about to snap at them again, but was pulled into the air upside down when hair wrapped around my ankle.

"Shit!" I cursed while glad I was wearing pants.

I went to swing out my sword, but my wrist was caught by more hair along with my other ankle and wrist.

"Ayaka!" Kagome gasped.

"I'm fine." I said as I remained trapped upside down in front of a giant gross hairball.

"Great, now I have to save you." Inuyasha complained.

Though not long after saying that he too was being restrained by hair, but he was lucky that he wasn't hanging upside down like me!

"My hero." I sneered.

Inuyasha told me to shut up, and I was ready to tell him to shove it when a dark haired yokai woman came flying through the hair. She landed on some then strands, and I absently wondered how she did that with snapping the strands. It was probably due to her yoki.

"Oh, look at the cute doggie and the helpless little girl." Yura taunted Inuyasha and I. "You must be Inuyasha. And you girl, are the one cutting all my glorious hair."

"And you must be Yura of the Hair." Inuyasha said. "How'd you know my name?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." Yura said. "Everyone is saying the hanyo Inuyasha is playing fetch with some kind of reincarnated shrine maiden."

I frowned in confusion before glancing back at Kagome. Someone left something out of her story when she spilled her guts to the family.

"Me? With that halfwit human down there?!" Inuyasha demanded. "Nothing to it!"

"Hey, Halfwit." I called to Inuyasha. "Watch what you call my sister, or I'll send ya to Hell!"

"Oh, temper temper." Yura said with a giggle. "If it makes you feel better, you're all halfwits to me. Just look what you've done to the poor jewel."

She showed us a tiny shard of what was the Shikon no Tama, and my mouth dropped open. I know Kagome told me it shattered, but I didn't really believe how bad it was until now.

"That's the jewel piece she stole from me." Kagome said from below.

"Once the three of you are wrapped up, I'll go find the rest for myself." Yura said.

"You take care of me?" Inuyasha asked disbelieving as he started to struggle. "Once this is over you're going to wish you never met me, or even heard my name."

He managed to break free, and he swung towards Yura using her own hair. She dodged then used a comb to brush the hair right at Inuyasha who was covered in it for a second before restrained again.

"Oh, not this again." He complained.

"Such pretty hair." Yura said appearing behind him. "But you haven't taken care of it that well. Look at the split ends."

Inuyasha demanded she get off of him as he thrashed about, and she jumped away. I frowned knowing I had to get free somehow. I wasn't about to be saved or protected by Inuyasha because I didn't want to owe him anything. I closed my eyes while forcing myself to ignore Inuyasha when he cried out in pain. Once I was free, I'd save him. I concentrated on my blade, and it pulsed in reply. My blade doesn't just absorb yoki, so a yokai loses power. My blade stores of the yoki until I see fit when to release it as an attack.

"Yami no hado!" I shouted opening my eyes as I flicked my wrist the best I could.

A wave of dark energy went roaring towards Yura, and her eyes widened greatly. She went to dodge, but my attack lobbed off one of her arms. I noticed that once one of her hands where missing the hair loosened. I quickly sliced up the hair since I could move my arms more freely. I landed on the ground once I was released, and the hair dropped around me.

"You wretched woman!" Yura screeched as she reattached her arm. "How it is that you can use yoki when you're human?!"

"My blade is named Akukui." I said holding it out in front of me. "It devours yoki whenever it comes into contact with it, and then I can fire back that yoki whenever I see fit. What I used right then was your yoki, which Akukui absorbed after cutting all that nasty hair."

"Nasty? You dare call my hair nasty?!" Yura demanded. "I was going to kill Inuyasha, but I believe you shall be the first to die."

She came at me, but an arrow that whizzed towards her had her jumping back. We all turned to Kagome to see had had another arrow notched and ready.

"Let Inuyasha go, and leave my sister alone! Next time I won't miss, I promise!" Kagome said. "You heard me!"

"Ooh, I think she wants you back, Inuyasha." Yura said. "What a sweet little doggie you must be."

"I told you to hide not draw attention to yourself!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

I sighed wishing she had hid since it would have been safer for her if she had. I love my sister dearly, but she isn't suited for combat.

"Of course, her hair isn't as pretty as yours, Inuyasha." Yura said. "But, waste not, want not."

"Not as pretty as his, huh?" Kagome asked. "What do you know? You live in a world where there isn't even any shampoo."

I sweat-dropped at that as she fired another arrow, and my eyes widened when seeing it heading for Inuyasha. However, he ducked just before it could impale his head.

"Would you watch where you're aiming that thing, please?!" Inuyasha demanded.

Oh, so the little hanyo did know how to say please, and here I thought it wasn't in his vocabulary. I watched the arrow pierce the hairball, and I wasn't all that surprised when seeing the arrow purified the hair, since Kagome did have miko blood in her veins. I could always sense she had large amount of spiritual energy, but not like an exorcist. Skulls mixed in with hair started to sink out of the whole caused by the purifying arrow, and I almost shuddered at the sight.

"Oh no!" Yura gasped. "What have you done?!"

"Those are the guys we saw from the village." Inuyasha said looking at the skulls.

How could he tell who they were when they were nothing but skulls? I mean, I knew some of them were probably those guys we found, but there were way too many just for them.

"I'll be putting you in here too once I separate that pretty hair from your head." Yura said. "It's wasted on you anyway. One thing first, those women down below have to die!"

She sent flaming hair at us, and while I managed to cut the strands away, Kagome fell to the ground in flames.

"Kagome!" I yelled while running towards her.

I didn't reach her, however, since my ankle was once against snatched up by hair. I was pulled back up into the air, and Yura appeared in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"I'll admit, you have very pretty hair as well, but it's such a common color." She said caressing my black locks. "I think you'll make a fine addition to my collection. Now hold still."

She went to slice my head off, but she didn't restrain my wrists this time, so I swung Akukui up to block.

"Good reflexes." Yura said.

I glared at her before gasping when I was pierced from behind through the chest by hair.

"Hmm, I'll admit you're tough for a human, but you're still human." Yura said as the strand released my ankle.

I fell to the ground, and this time I landed in crumpled mess on the ground. I coughed with blood spraying the ground in front of me. Damn, I can't believe I didn't sense that sneak attack. My senses are the best as far as exorcists go. I can sense spirits and yokai and evil auras from hundreds of miles away, but I didn't sense that?! I started to see dark spots, but I refused to black out. I felt a hand on my back, and I turned my head seeing...

"Kagome." I whispered in surprise. "How are you okay?"

"Don't know." She said honestly. "But never mind that. Do you see that red skull?"

I looked up seeing the red skull tangled with the dark hair, and I nodded my head.

"That's her weak spot." I said as I forced myself to my feet.

I stumbled lightly, and Kagome was quick to steady me. I grimaced at the pain in my chest as my blood continued to soak my cloths.

"Ayaka, you're seriously wounded." Kagome said looking worried. "You shouldn't fight anymore."

"I've had worse." I said smiling at her. "Now, you head up to the skull, and I'll distract Yura."

Kagome nodded hesitantly then ran over to the hair to start climbing up it. I turned to face Yura when she stabbed Inuyasha in the back. He was lowered to the ground, and she taunted him from above. She landed on the ground about to lop of his head, but I wasn't about to let that happen. I jumped forward, and I sliced upwards to cut a gash across her chest. She gasped in surprise as the blood sprayed out, and I didn't stop there.

"Binding: Tengoku no Hari." I said.

Needles shot down from the sky with golden thread attached to the ends. The needles pinned Yura, who cried out in pain, to the ground, and then they sewed her into the earth.

"What is this?!" She screeched trying to break free.

I didn't answer as I knelt down beside Inuyasha who seemed surprised. I cut the hair off of him, and he sat up while rubbing his wrists.

"How'd you do that?" He said.

"I'm an exorcist, it's how we do." I said smirking as I shrugged.

Inuyasha scoffed at me, and my smirk widened a bit. I then stiffened with my eyes widening when Yura's sword suddenly stabbed me from behind once more. I knew for certain it pierced my lung, and I turned my head seeing a smirking Yura who had just moved her finger to send her sword at me via her hair.

"Ayaka!" Inuyasha gasped as I fell forward.

I felt him catch me, but I couldn't really respond. I felt the blackness taking over again, and the moment I fall into unconsciousness, Yura will be able to break free.

"I'm...sorry." I coughed out before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Queenie: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter~ Please, let me know in a review :D<p> 


	2. Meeting the Older Brother

Queenie: Here's the second chapter ;D Me hopes you like.

**TERMS:**

**Koinu-puppy :3 (forgot to put this in the last chapter sorry) **

**Yokai-demon**

**Daiyokai-Great Demon **

**Tetsusaiga-Inuyasha's Fang (also have seen it spelt Tessaiga) **

**SPELLS:**

**Binding: Mazu Reberu- First Level**

**Binding: Tengoku no Hari- Heaven's Needle**

**ATTACKS:**

**Yami no Hado : Wave of Darkness**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he lounged up in the tree I was currently leaning against.<p>

"I had to get away from the house." I said shrugging. "Kagome was driving me nuts with all this 'You need a doctor' and 'you need to lie in bed' and 'let me heal your wounds'. I just had to escape before I cracked."

Inuyasha snorted almost sounding amused, and I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see me do it. It's only been a day and like a half since the fight with Yura, and even if I wasn't completely healed, I healed much more than a normal human would have. It was thanks to the healing ointments created by spiritual herbs in the temple. There are even medicines used by yokai's bones that work great though those aren't created as much since in the present era there aren't many yokai left, except those of the underworld.

"Well, you are human." Inuyasha said. "You're much weaker than me."

My brow twitched in aggravation at being called weak again since I did not like to be called so.

"Binding: Mazu Reberu." I said.

Inuyasha shouted out in surprise as he was wrapped up, and I grinned as he hit the ground with a loud crash.

"What the hell, Ayaka?!" Inuyasha shouted at me.

I blinked at him innocently as he thrashed about at my feet. Maybe he'll learn someday, but I don't see it happening.

"Is there something wrong, Koinu-chan?" I asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha demanded. "Stupid Wench!"

I shook my head at him before I perked up when sensing Kagome coming.

"Ah, the nurse is on her way." I said. "I believe that's my cue to hide, but I find myself too lazy to get up."

"Or maybe you're just too injured to move!" Inuyasha sneered.

I looked at him unimpressed as he continued to struggle within the wrappings. He kind of looked like he was trapped in cocoon.

"Hey, Kagome." I greeted as she came over a small hill on her bike.

"It still freaks me out when you do that." She said as she came to a stop. "...What happened here?"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha snapped. "We were just talking when she suddenly did this to me!"

"Ayaka doesn't do things without a reason." Kagome deadpanned. "Which means you did something."

I grinned smugly at the hanyo, and he growled some more as he tried chewing through the bindings.

"That won't work~" I said in a singsong voice. "You'll ruin your teeth before you break out of that."

"Well, could you undo it?" Kagome asked. "I have to give him first aid treatment."

Inuyasha and I looked at Kagome in confusion as she brought out the first aid kit.

"First aid treatment?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't need it."

I nodded in agreement because yokai and even hanyo have high healing abilites.

"You're getting it anyway." Kagome said. "Ayaka, release him, please."

I shrugged my shoulders before undoing the binding spell, so the wrappings vanished. Kagome then pounced on Inuyasha, which hade my brow quirking in interest.

"Take it off." She ordered while trying to open his kimono.

I watched them in amusement as they continued to struggle on the ground. The thing is, if Inuyasha wanted to remove her, he could. He's not even trying. I looked up when sensing a miko level spiritual presence and a few other smaller presences. I saw Kaede, whom I was introduced to earlier, and a few village kids walking this way. I was about to inform the bickering pair on the ground, but decided it'd be funnier if they were caught in such a position. I snorted in laughter when Kaede's eyes widened when seeing the pair.

"I said take it off!" Kagome said again.

"What if I don't feel like it?!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Undress!" Kagome said forcefully.

Kaede quickly told the children to look away, but they kept trying to peek around her. She sent them off then approached the pair.

"May ye like each other more than I first thought?" She asked them, which stopped them in their tracks.

I laughed at the looks on their faces, and Inuyasha was quick to stand up, which dumped Kagome unto the ground.

"Oh, Kaede-san, believe me, those two like each other very much." I said grinning.

"Shut-up!" They snapped in unison.

I laughed some more, and Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome as if deciding I wasn't worth his annoyance.

"I would have thought you might have figured out by now my body's different." Inuyasha said lowering his sleeve to reveal his uninjured chest and torso.

"Ah, it's already gone!" Kagome gasped.

"For so great a would to have healed so quickly and leave no scar." Kaede said.

"Look just because it would have killed a human, don't make it a big deal for someone like me!" Inuyasha snapped.

I rolled my eyes at how sensitive he was as he put his cloths back on fully. Inuyasha winced suddenly, and he pulled down his shirt again. I stood to get a closer look, and I saw a small...flee? It was bigger than a flee, but still super tiny. A tick perhaps? Said flee-tick started sucking on Inuyasha's blood, which made it grow larger.

"Greetings and salutations." It, or rather he, said once he finished drinking.

Inuyasha humphed before smacking the thing flat into his hand. He pulled back his hand to look at the squished flee yokai, who was surprising not dead. I've never met a flee yokai before...never even would have thought they existed until now.

"Well, if it ain't Myoga the Flee." Inuyasha said.

"Flee?" Kagome asked.

Said flee yokai floated into the ground, and Inuyasha knelt down in front of him.

"So what'd you come to see me about?" Inuyasha asked.

Myoga un-flatened himself, and I crouched down, so I could look at him more clearly.

"Inuyasha-Sama, I've come to tell you-" He cut off when he started being sprayed with bug spray...by Kagome.

"Kagome, that was rude." I said as the flee fell over.

"What's that do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh...whoops?" Kagome said.

I nearly face-palmed, but I resisted the urge as I picked the tiny flee off the ground.

"Huh, I can still sense life in him." I said. "I guess you didn't kill him after all."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean someone is trying to find my dad's tomb?" Inuyasha asked Myoga, who had recently woke up and told us why he was here.<p>

We were currently in Kaede's hut as the sun started to set. I was leaning on the wall behind Inuyasha as everyone else was gathered around the fire that Kaede had made. I would have sat over there, but I was currently polishing Akukui. I like to take care of my weapons.

"As guardian of his final resting place, I can bear it no longer." Myoga said.

"So, you took off and came here instead." Inuyasha said.

"But it is the remains that are important." Myoga continued as if Inuyasha said nothing. "And they are no longer there."

I blinked curiously a continued my work, and I felt Akukui give off a pulse. Since Akukui was like living being with its own thoughts, I could feel it radiating happiness.

"Oh, so where are the remains then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Regrettably, Sire, no one knows." Myoga said.

"Some guardian you are." Inuyasha deadpanned.

Myoga hung his head slightly, and I felt kind of bad for the tiny flee yokai.

"Inuyasha, they say your father were a phantom beast." Kaede said. "That the Western Lands were his domain."

This quirked my interest since in some old scrolls at the Yugume Temple there were mentions of a great Inu daiyokai who ruled the Western Lands. I can't remember many details, but I knew he had been great power. I also remember the scrolls mentioning he was rather kind hearted for a daiyokai, and that he fell in love with a mortal. I'm guessing the daiyokai from the stories is also the daiyokai that's Inuyasha's father.

"Can't say I remember it that well." Inuyasha said.

"Your father was a demon among demons." Myoga said. "Great and powerful. His blood was especially delicious, and you, Inuyasha-sama, have inherited that from him."

I blinked at the odd compliment while wondering if it could really be called one in the first place.

"Wow, and what about his mom?" Kagome asked.

"She was a beauty beyond compare, a true-" Myoga was cut off when Inuyasha stomped on him with his heel.

The hanyo then stomped towards the door as Kagome scolded him for his rudeness.

"Just drop it, okay?!" Inuyasha demanded. "She died a long time ago."

He then left, and I sighed as I put Akukui back into its sheath. I could see his mother was a touchy subject.

"Sorry about that." Kagome said. "Did something I say make him upset?"

"Well, obviously his mother is a subject he doesn't like to discuss, Kags." I said as leaned the sheathed Akukui on my shoulder.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama has always preferred not to speak about her." Myoga said gravely.

Kagome frowned down at her lap then she stood up. She didn't say where she was going as she left, but I had a pretty good idea.

"Uh, Ayaka, is it really best to let your sister go after Inuyasha-sama?" Myoga said. "He has quite the temper, and..."

"I'm not worried." I said grinning as I closed my eyes. "Kagome can handle, Koinu-chan."

"Koinu-chan?" Myoga sputtered.

I chuckled in amusement as I opened my eyes to see Kaede was grinning partially.

"It's just a sweet nickname I gave him." I said shrugging nonchalantly. "I think it rather suits him."

"I see." Myoga said. "Ayaka, may I ask something else?"

I blinked at the flee yokai curiously, but I did no my head in consent. I didn't see what kind of harm one question could do.

"You are an exorcist, but Kagome is not." Myoga stated. "Why is that?"

"Exorcists are only supposed to be born every few generations." I said. "With the blood of mikos and monks in my family, exorcists are born even less. Something about their blood cancels out exorcist blood. Jii-chan said I'm the first exorcist to be born in our family in the last century. A new exorcist won't be born for probably another hundred years after my death."

"Why are exorcists so rare, child?" Kaede asked.

"It's takes a certain kind of spiritual power to be born an exorcist." I said. "The power has to be at the level of a miko at least, but not have the power to purify. So, exorcists are like miko with birth defects. What we lack is made up for in something else though."

Kaede nodded her head as she continued to prod the fire to keep it burning. I was about to doze up when I was hit with a strong dark aura, which could only belong to a daiyokai. I could sense three more inhuman auras, and they were too close to the village for comfort.

"Kaede-san, do not allow any villagers out of the village." I said standing. "There are powerful dark auras near the village."

"What are thee?" Kaede asked.

"One daiyokai and three lower yokai." I said heading for the door. "I'll go and meet them."

"Be careful, child." Kaede said.

I nodded my head before I left through the door. I started running in the direction I sensed the dark aura, and as I was getting closer I could sense Inuyasha and Kagome near the auras.

"Damn." I said picking up my pace. "Kagome, you're just a magnet for trouble aren't you?"

When I got close enough, I saw a large ogre yokai with an imp and daiyokai standing on its arm. What appeared to be a woman was in the ogre's claws, but she felt like a yokai...and something else.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" I called as I continued getting closer.

"Ayaka!" Kagome said looking relieved.

I came to a stop beside them, and I looked up at the daiyokai on the shoulder of the ogre. He had white hair with a silver tint like Inuyasha, and his eyes were golden as well. He had a fair complexion, with markings on his cheek and one of his forehead in the shape of a crescent moon. He looked to be in his late teens, and he was quite handsome though most daiyokai were.

"Another mortal." He said. "Little brother, it seems you truly do have a taste for the human creatures as our father did."

My eyebrow twitched since I just feel like I've been insulted. Why was everyone so rude around here? I then blinked when realizing what he called Inuyasha. They could only be half, of course, since Inuyasha is a hanyo and the other guy a daiyokai.

"That's not all is it?" Inuyasha asked. "You couldn't have come all this way just to tell me that, Sesshomaru."

Well, at least I have a name to go with his face, and what a name for a daiyokai.

"Be not a fool." Sesshomaru said. "I have no such time to waste. The tomb of our father, where must I seek it?"

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seeing yet never seen, protected but never known by its protector. No other clues are known." Sesshomaru said.

Why would someone go into so much trouble to hide Inuyasha's father's tomb? It didn't make sense...unless there was something there of great power or interest.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about." Inuyasha said. "Besides, even if I did, there's no way I'd tell you!"

"I see." Sesshomaru said. "Then you leave me no choice, but to let your mother's suffering convince you."

He whipped the ogre demon, and it roared before starting to squeeze Inuyasha's mother.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Nice try, jerk." Inuyasha said. "She's been dead for years, and we both know it! Like I'd fall for some stupid trick like that!"

"A trick is it?" Sesshomaru asked with a tiny smirk.

That's what I'm sure it is because even if the woman really was Inuyasha's mother I'd sense she was human even if she was dead. However, I sense some kind of life, the life of some yokai. Though there was something dead about her. A yokai spirit perhaps?

"You're who's stupid." The imp taunted. "Recalling spirits from the Netherworld is a simple task if you are Sesshomaru-sama. He was even so kind as to give her flesh, and yet her own son would deny it. So sad to be mother to one such as you."

The imps holding her chains tightened them, and she winced looking pained.

"Don't think you can fool me." I said stepping up. "I can sense a human yokai, and spirits alike while able to tell them apart. That woman there is not who you claim."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked. "And how would a mere mortal know this?"

"I might be a mortal, but I'm not just a normal one." I said. "I'm an exorcist, and 'sniffing out' spirits is a specialty of mine. Even if you brought her back as you claim, she still has the stench of death like a spirit, but not the presence of a human. That woman there is some form of yokai spirit."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me, and the imp looked a tad nervous.

"Ayaka...are you sure?" Inuyasha asked me. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes, I am." I said confidently. "That woman there is no human in any shape or form."

"Inuyasha, please." The woman begged. "It is me, your mother."

Inuyasha's hands clenched into fists, and his body lightly shook. I could tell he was having a hard time deciding whether to believe me or not.

"Hmph, you, woman, are a pest." Sesshomaru said. "And you are worthless."

This he said to the ogre while lashing out a whip created by his fingertips to hit the thing. It roared then threw a fist out right at me.

"Ayaka!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted.

I quickly drew Akukui while dodging to the side to avoid the attack. With the power left over from the fight with Yura, I collected the yoki within the blade.

"Yami no hoda!" I shouted while slashing out.

The dark energy shot out, and it sliced the ogre's arm clean off. It didn't stop there as it continued to slice off the other arm as well, the one holding the imposter. It started falling towards Inuyasha and Kagome, and I watched as a bright light, caused by the woman, engulfed them all.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" I shouted as I ran forward.

I was too late, however, since the light died away to reveal they were missing.

"Dammit." I cursed.

I turned to glare up at Sesshomaru and the imp as I grit my teeth together in anger.

"Where did that yokai woman take my little sister and my friend?" I asked.

Sesshomaru did not answer as he looked down at me with what seemed like curiosity in his golden orbs.

"Don't think we have to tell you anything, Wench!" The imp snapped. "I should teach you some manners!"

He raised his staff above his head, most likely about to 'teach me some manners', but one look from Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Jaken, finish this scheme that is below me." Sesshomaru said. "If it should fail, you will die."

"By your will, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken said while looking ready to cry.

The imp jumped from the ogre to run off, and I was about to follow when said ogre got in my way.

"You will not interfere anymore, Woman." Sesshomaru said.

"Listen, I don't take orders from you." I said. "And if you don't want to be wrapped up in a coffin then I suggest you move."

Of course, it was a total bluff since I couldn't take on a daiyokai, not one with a large amount of power like Sesshomaru. I didn't stand a chance, but he didn't have to know that.

"You think you can beat me?" Sesshomaru asked with a quirked brow. "You are a rather foolish woman."

He was suddenly in front of me, and my eyes widened a comical amount. Holly shit! He's faster than any yokai I've dealt with.

"That attack you used was a yokai attack." Sesshomaru said. "Mortals cannot use such attacks nor wield a yokai fang. How are you able to do so?"

I just frowned at him because he was way too into my personal space bubble. My silence seemed to anger him because he lashed out his hand to start choking me.

"You will answer the question." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at me as he lifted me off the ground.

I just glared at him because he was damn stupid if he thought he'd get his answers by threatening me. I could barely talk anyway with him crushing my windpipe. I tried to swing Akukui at him, but he caught my wrist with his other hand.

"Answer me." Sesshomaru growled.

I refused to speak, and after a staring contest that lasted longer than I wanted, Sesshomaru released my throat. He tossed me to the ground, and I landed there with a thud. I coughed trying to take in large amount of air.

"It does not matter." Sesshomaru said with his face back to emotionless. "You are just some mortal, nothing of importance."

He started walking off as if he didn't just almost kill me, and I growled as I glared after him. What a bastard! I shook my head to clear it of black spots before I was able to stand.

"I have to find Kagome and Inuyasha." I said.

I could sense which direction they were, but I needed to get there fast. I rolled up my sleeve as I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I wiped my thumb against my lip then placed the blood on the summoning circle. I said the same line as before and Chitsuki came to my aid.

"Another lift?" He asked me. "What am I? A taxi?"

"More or less." I said with a shrug.

He snorted at me as he allowed me to climb onto his back. I told him which direction to go, and he raced off. When I finally found Kagome and Inuyasha, the hanyo was being sucked into a...

"It's an Unmother." Chitsuki said finishing my thought.

"Ayaka!"

I turned my head seeing Kagome a few feet away looking unharmed, which had me relieved somewhat.

"Ayaka, you have to awaken Inuyasha's spirit or he'll be sucked in." Kagome called to me.

"Yeah, I know!" I said. "We have to disrupt whatever illusion she's using to get Inuyasha out of there, Chitsuki."

"Right!" Chitsuki said with a nod.

He rushed forward, and in the water I saw the faceless woman holding a small child version of Inuyasha.

"There." I said jumping off Chitsuki to land in the middle of the image.

Once the ripples distorted the image, the Unmother let out a wail of pain as Inuyasha fell out of her. Kagome ran to the hanyo's side, and once he sat up, he glared at the woman.

"How dare she...you pretended to be...I fell for it...I can't believe I thought she was my!" Inuyasha couldn't even finish any of those sentences.

"The child is in a mess." Chitsuki said.

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked as I climbed off him.

The wolf shrugged his shoulders then vanished back to wherever he hung out when he wasn't with me.

"But," Kagome began while gaining my attention. "It was Jaken and your brother Sesshomaru who-"

"What did you-" Inuyasha was interrupted as well.

"Inuyasha, I know where it is now." Sesshomaru said appearing through the fog.

Inuyasha went to stand to confront his brother, but Sesshomaru appeared in front of Inuyasha in a flash just has he done to me. He also started to choke Inuyasha with a emotionless expression on his face.

"Of all the places for him to hide it." Sesshomaru said lifting Inuyasha up higher. "All this time beneath our very own noses, or to be technical, above our very own noses, right above one might say. Father was determined to keep it a secret, which is why he chose here to hide it."

I blinked in confusion as I slowly edged closer, so as to not gain attention to myself. Was Sesshomaru nuts or something? Because he was just talking nonsense.

"What are you talking about?!" Inuyasha asked. "You're making no sense at all!"

"Well then, Little brother, since it was obviously done without your knowledge, how would you like to come with me to find out?" Sesshomaru said raising two fingers to Inuyasha's eyes.

I knew I should have attacked right there, but I was fascinated when seeing the electricity sparking from Sesshomaru's fingers as a black orb was pulled from Inuyasha's eye. Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha, and I rushed over to check on him as Kagome knelt beside him.

"No wonder searching for it beneath ground was useless." Sesshomaru said as I too knelt beside the hanyo. "Seeing yet never seen, protected but never known to its protector. Our father's tomb hidden inside a black pearl, deep within your eye."

"And over something like that you pretended she was my mother?!" Inuyasha shouted outraged.

I didn't really blame him either. I'd be pretty pissed if someone did that to me.

"Hmph, you're not amused?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha stood.

"No, I'm not, you bastard!" Inuyasha said slashing out at Sesshomaru.

The daiyokai jumped into the air to avoid the attack, and I quickly got to my feet to be ready for a fight. Sure, I'd probably lose, but I'd die trying.

"Die." Sesshomaru said.

He shot out a poison whip, and Inuyasha went to dodge, only to be hit in the chest. He went flying backwards right into me, and we both hit the ground. Sesshomaru threw out another whip, and Inuyasha shifted, so he covered me. Neither of us had to worry apparently because the Unmother put herself in the path of the whip to protect us. She fell to the ground in pieces, and I wiggled out from underneath the stunned Inuyasha.

"The Unmother." Myoga said.

I blinked in confusion before turning my head to see a tiny speck on Kagome shoulder, which happened to be the flee yokai. When did he get here?

"She gave her life to protect them." Kagome said.

"She is a yokai spirit, but an Unmother, despite the name, as the heart of a true mother." I said as I knelt by the head to send a silent prayer, so she'd have a peaceful passing. "And protecting her child is all that a mother can truly do."

After saying that, Sesshomaru destroyed the rest of the Unmother without batting an eyelash. I glared up at him as he landed on the ground with ease.

"Hey you!" Kagome called out to him.

"Kagome, don't or he'll kill us both!" Myoga cried.

Kagome told him to be quiet as she stopped beside Inuyasha, who was still laying on the ground, while I stood up.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, ignoring us as he looked around for the imp. "Jaken."

"Aye, milord!" Jaken called as he ran up with his staff. "Milord, the staff of skulls is ours once more!"

Sesshomaru took the two headed staff from the imp, and a smirk came to his face.

"At last the moment has come." Sesshomaru said as he dropped the pearl onto the ground.

He raised the staff above his head then smashed the bottom of it onto the pearl. The pearl lit up as the ugly head on the staff stared laughing loudly.

"The old man laughs." Jaken said. "It means the tomb will open."

The light got brighter before disappearing as a black void appeared beside Sesshomaru. The daiyokai didn't hesitate to step inside, and Jaken was quick behind him.

"They disappeared." Kagome said as I picked Akukui off the ground.

"Where does that void lead to?" I asked while sheathing my blade.

"We must hurry before it's closes." Myoga said jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Do you want your soul brother to take possession of your father's treasure."

"Let him." Inuyasha said. "What do I care?"

I looked at him with a quirked brow because I would have thought he'd want to stop his brother. Or does Inuyasha not care for his father as he obviously does his mother?

"But, sire!" Myoga complained.

"I never said I'm not going in there, okay?!" Inuyasha growled as he touched the cloth of the deceased Unmother's kimono.

I blinked at him then turned to Kagome as he continued his rant. I nodded towards the void, and she nodded her head. We walked towards it without the hanyo even noticing.

"You stay here!" I heard Inuyasha order just as I stepped into the void before Kagome.

I was soon joined by her, and not longer after a scowling Inuyasha joined us.

"You do realize Sesshomaru's there?" Inuyasha asked us.

"Well, duh!" Kagome scoffed as I rolled my eyes. "That's why we gotta go. No one does that no matter who he is."

"Besides, I'm curious as to where this place goes." I said looking back with a grin.

"That's why _you're _going?!" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes.

I laughed nodding my head as we finally left the void to come to a rocky landscape with large bones everywhere, including a set of bones as big as a mountain that were dressed in armor. We started falling out of the sky, and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome to pull her onto a bird made of bones. I landed on my own as it started flying towards the mountain of bones.

"Father." I heard Inuyasha say from his bird.

"Those bones there are your father?" Kagome asked.

"What else would they be?" Inuyasha asked.

I chuckled at Kagome's slightly surprised look as the birds circled around the bones.

"Not that he wasn't alive once too, but, what do you mean what else?" Kagome asked frowning. "They're huge, okay?!"

"It's true!" Myoga piped up. "They're huge because he himself was of incomprehensible stature. Here he is in truest form undisguised with the treasured sword imbedded in his bones. That is what Sesshomaru-sama is after."

I hummed thoughtfully as the bird flew inside the mouth of the once Great Inu Daiyokai. So, all this is for a blade...or rather fang as the yokai usually call them since their weapons are forged by their own teeth. It must be of great power for Sesshomaru to have gone through all this to get it. We arrived to the end of the throat area to enter the ribcage, and down below was a floor of bones and Sesshomaru standing near a platform where a sword was displayed. We jumped off our birds, and landed on the rib bones above the unknowing daiyokai.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted blowing our cover. "We're not finished yet!"

He jumped at Sesshomaru with his claws ready to strike, but the daiyokai dodged while jumping up the ribs. Inuyasha rolled across the ground as I sighed thinking he could have been quieter about his attack. Inuyasha jumped up to look for his brother, but he didn't look up as he should.

"Be more respectful." Sesshomaru said to him. "It's our father's tomb."

"Look, who's talking." Inuyasha said with a scoff. "You're the one who's here robbing his grave. Why not respect him by leaving?!"

That's when Myoga told Inuyasha to turn around, and said hanyo did to look at the blade on the platform. I was a bit interested by it myself since I could sense something within it. It was like my Akukui. It had a presence in it that was almost life like. I started to get down from the ribs as Inuyasha started looking at the blade.

"Ayaka, where are you going?" Kagome hissed to me.

"Shh." I said placing a finger over my lips.

She frowned at me, but she did nod her head as I continued climbing down. Inuyasha started badmouthing the sword, and I rolled my eyes because that was sure being disrespectful since it was his father's and all.

"Inuyasha-sama, you must draw the sword, please." Myoga said. "And you, Sesshomaru-sama, you couldn't pull it out, could you?"

"Do you mean to say Inuyasha can?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, it was always intended that Inuyasha-sama should inherit it." Myoga said as I reached Inuyasha's side. "He was entrusted with the tomb, wasn't me? That's proof enough for me. Now hurry, hurry, claim what's yours."

I quirked my brow at the flee, who was retreating into Inuyasha's hair, as said hanyo looked at the blade. He glanced at me, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"What entrusted?!" Inuyasha suddenly asked. "What inheritance?! For all I care, he can keep the rusty piece of junk!"

He turned to point at Sesshomaru as he growled, but I didn't take my eyes off the sword. There was definitely something about it that was just too intriguing to ignore.

"What I do mind is all the other stuff!" Inuyasha snapped. "Good thing you're in a grave because you're going to die!"

He jumped up at Sesshomaru, but the daiyokai dodged again, which I was not surprised about that.

"Now was that aimed at me?" Sesshomaru asked tauntingly.

I rolled my eyes as Inuyasha continued to try and kill his brother, typical sibling spat. I stepped onto the platform to get a closer look at the sword, and that's when I felt it pulse slightly. Was it reacting to me being near it? I looked up as Inuyasha crashed onto the ground again, and I shook my head at him.

"Inuyasha-sama, the sword, the sword!" Myoga cried.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled getting all our attentions. "Get the stupid sword. Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out, right? If you can't hit him in the body then then hit him in the ego! Hurt his pride."

I chuckled thinking that did sound like a plan, and I partially wondered if what Kagome was really only trying to do was get Inuyasha to listen to Myoga.

"I get it." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "I'll do it if only to see the look on your face."

Yep, definitely like normal siblings those two are. Inuyasha started coming towards the sword, and Sesshomaru watched him with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha jumped onto the platform, and I took a few steps back to get out of the way.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." He said grasping the hilt.

"N-no, Inuyasha is immune to the spell that forded Sesshomaru-Sama!" Jaken said.

I was wondering what happened to him. Inuyasha started pulling, but the sword didn't budge from the platform even an inch.

"I knew it, Tetsusaiga is fated to be Lord Inuyasha's!" Myoga said.

It didn't seem so because the sword wasn't moving, but a light did emit from it along with a small burst of power.

"Pull harder!" Kagome said. "Draw it out!"

Inuyasha grunted in effort, but the blade refused to come out of the platform it was in.

"You're going to break it before actually getting it out of there." I deadpanned.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha snapped at me.

I shrugged my shoulders still no impressed with his temper. Seconds later the glowing stopped and so did the small pulsation of power as steam came off the platform.

"Huh?" Inuyasha mumbled in confusion.

I blinked at Inuyasha as a small blush of embarrassment appeared on his cheeks.

"Yo." He said to Myoga.

"Yes?" The flee replied.

"I couldn't pull it out, could I?" Inuyasha asked while squishing the flee between his fingers.

"Not really, no." Myoga gasped out.

I snorted in amusement as Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Poor guy was just embarrassed in front of his brother after boasting he was going to pull out the sword.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked. "I am."

He appeared in a flash to swipe at Inuyasha, but the hanyo managed to dodge. Inuyasha tried to put some distance between them, but Sesshomaru caught him easily. He slammed Inuyasha into the ribcage with one hand while raising his other.

"I don't think you've met my poison claws." Sesshomaru said as his hand glowed green.

I was going to help him when the sword pulsated once more. I paused beside it while wondering why it reacted to me, but it didn't for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Was it because I'm an exorcist? I've had objects react to me before, but that's usually because there's a lingering spirit inside of it. Or very rarely the object is like my Akukui and has a mind of its own so to speak.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked reaching towards it.

I touched the top of the hilt, and gasped as things went black all around me.

* * *

><p>Queenie: Oh, a cliffhanger :O ! XD Well, hope you liked the chapter, and come back for the next one, K?~ Oh, please don't forget to review or even message me! I'd love to hear from you.<p> 


	3. To Care For a Mortal

Queenie: And the story continues.

**TERMS:**

**Faji- Fuzzy**

* * *

><p>I blinked looking around to see I was in a completely white space with nothing around me.<p>

"Not again." I said hanging my head.

I've been to a place like this before, and it's a place I like to refer to as the 'Visitor's Room'. Ya know like the ones at a prison where families go to see their loved ones who happen to be inmates. Well, this place is like an in between world to the spirit worlds, Heaven and Hell, and our world, Earth/World of the Living. If spirits wish to speak, this is where they come, and some wait here a long time to be heard.

"This place drives me nuts. It's just so...full of...nothing." I grumbled.

I heard a deep chuckle behind me, and I whirled around to see a man in feudal style cloths and armor with a cape of fur. He had white silvery hair, gold eyes, markings on his cheeks, and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"You must be Koinu-chan and (Sesshomaru's new name -)Faji-chan's dad." I said pointing at him.

Amusement danced in the man's eyes as a small laugh fell between his lips. Well, at least he seemed cool, and so unlike his sons.

"Yes, I am their father, the Inu no Taisho." He said. "You must be a strong mortal have come into this realm."

I smiled decided I liked his guy a whole lot better than I did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I'm just a exorcist, Inu-sama." I said scratching the back of my head. "Oh, I haven't introduce myself. I'm Higurashi Ayaka, but I'm sure there is something you need to say if you've been here since your death."

Most spirits came to this world when having unfinished business or something similar to that. Some are even able to find ways to interact with the outer world if their final business is of great importance.

"My son, Inuyasha, he cannot lift the Tetsusaiga, correct?" The Inu no Taisho asked looking almost grave.

"No, he cannot." I said shaking my head.

"It seems he has truly grown to hate humans." Inu no Taisho said with a sigh. "I left behind the Tetsusaiga because I believed Inuyasha would use it to protect someone, a human. Only a yokai or a hanyo who wishes to protect humans or wish them no harm can wield the Tetsusaiga. I even placed a barrier on it to prevent yokai like Sesshomaru from touching it because he would not hesitate to hurt humans."

I blinked now understanding why the sword had not budge from the platform. It was kind of like that sword from the tale about a man named King Arthur. Only someone worthy could pull it from where it was placed.

"I see." I said. "So, could a human pull it from the platform even if they could not use its power?"

"Yes, you could if you wished." Inu no Taisho said then sighed. "I only wish that Inuyasha would understand. I left the Tetsusaiga to him for a reason, and the Tenseiga to Sesshomaru, so to teach him to have compassion."

Tenseiga...Tetsusaiga? I know I've heard these names before. They were so familiar...why couldn't I remember clearly? I shook my head since that wasn't important at the moment.

"I will pass on the message to Inuyasha if you wish." I said bowing my head. "I think it's time you found peace, Inu no Taisho."

I looked up seeing the daiyokai seemed a tad surprised, but then he grinned.

"Thank-you, Ayaka." Inu no Taisho said. "It will nice to rest."

"But...before you go..." I trailed off as he looked at me curiously.

I looked down as I twiddled my fingers nervously as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Can I...pet your fur?" I asked glancing up shyly.

The Inu no Taisho blinked a few times before letting out another laugh as he smiled.

"You may if you wish." He said.

I smiled before stepping forward. He held the furry cape towards me, and I reached out to fun my fingers long it.

"It's so soft~" I squealed hugging it.

I snuggled against it while completely forgetting who it belonged to. I just loved soft things...and cute things, so if you put them together, I'm worse than I am now. Inu no Taisho chuckled, which kind of snapped me out of it, but not enough to embarrass me.

"I have been told this before by Inuyasha's mother...and a woman I knew long ago." He said as I practically wrapped myself into his fur. "She was a lot like you, and even had strange gifts as you appear to have. I happened to meet her while traveling, and while most humans would have been afraid she wasn't...she did not ask permission as you had done. She walked up to me, and started petting my fur without a word passing between us."

I blinked curiously while listening since unlike my siblings I always loved to hear stories. Though I never really believed Gramps's stories until I went into training.

"She had been an interesting woman, and once we finally exchanged names, we formed a friendship of sorts." The Inu no Taisho said smiling. "You look a lot like her, Ayaka."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said as I finally got over my fluffy obsession...for now. "Well, I better get going."

The embarrassment was starting to settle in, so it was best to leave before I do something else embarrassing.

"It was nice meeting you." The Inu no Taisho said. "And thank-you."

I smiled waving as a light engulfed me. I blinked a few times as the light left my vision to reveal only a few seconds seemed to have passed in the real world. I shook my head a few times then saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pinned to the ground, and that Kagome was fighting...with Jaken. I rolled my eyes before reaching down to pick one of the skulls off the ground. I threw it at Jaken, and the imp hit the ground before rolling away.

"Ayaka!" Kagome gasped as she whirled around. "You snapped out of it!"

She ran over to me as I stepped off the platform. She tripped on her way over, and when she did she grasped the sword to keep her from falling.

"Sorry about that." I said smiling. "Took a little trip to the spirit world...sort of."

Kagome blinked looking confused, but the sound of the two brother fighting go out attention again.

"Oh no, Inuyasha!" Kagome asked.

She went to run forward, and as she did the sword popped right out of the platform. Everything stopped as the two brothers looked at Kagome in surprise.

"Oops...It just came out..." Kagome said just as surprised. "Sorry."

I just started laughing, which sounded really loud since everyone else was remaining quiet.

"T-that's impossible!" Jaken shouted. "If the two of them couldn't do it, then how could a mere mortal ever hope to..."

"Because it wasn't about strength." I said with a grin. "You just have to know the secret~"

Sure, I was being a tad taunting, but Sesshomaru, who wants the sword very badly, is a bastard, so I can't help rubbing it in his face. Said bastard suddenly appeared in front of Kagome, and I was instantly on alert.

"What are you? And how did you draw the sword?" Sesshomaru asked staring down at my sister.

I pushed Kagome behind me, and I placed a hand on the hilt of Akukui. No way was I letting this bastard lay a hand on Kagome.

"You said there was a secret to it." Sesshomaru said looking at me. "What could it be?"

I just glared up at him as I did draw Akukui. One move, and I'd cut him first chance I got.

"Leave them alone, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped at him. "They're not involved in this."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"For some unknown reason I was unable to draw Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said looking to Inuyasha. "Fortunately, you were unable to draw it either. It is obvious she must die."

I glared at him while seriously contemplating about kicking him in the balls to teach him a lesson. What can I say? I live dangerously.

"You're right, it is weird she could do it and we couldn't, but she's just a human girl." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, give him the sword. There's no choice."

"No way! Why does he automatically get to keep it?!" Kagome asked making me sigh. "If he couldn't pull it out it means he's not supposed to have it. He'll have to come and take it."

"Brave but stupid, Nee-chan." I said shaking my head.

Kagome pouted at me, but I said nothing more as I made her back up away from Sesshomaru who was watching us like a hawk.

"Don't be stupid." Inuyasha said. "You're only a human, so back off, shut-up, and butt out."

"Both of you shut-up." I said getting annoyed. "Faji-chan, over here, can't have the sword because a barrier was placed over it. Even if Kagome held it out to him to take it'd only reject him! As for you, Inuyasha, the sword is meant to be yours, but you can only wield it if you have someone to protect!"

Sesshomaru seemed to shift sharply for a moment, but it happened, so fast that I just thought I imagined.

"How would you know?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I was told by your father, Koniu-chan!" I retorted. "As an exorcist, I am able to speak to the dead, and he told me during my little black out episode that you must wish to protect a human from the bottom of your heart to wield the sword, so start protecting us already!"

Sure I didn't want protection, but the Inu no Taisho said Inuyasha had to protect a human, Kagome and I are the only humans here.

"You're talking crazy!" Inuyasha snapped.

I growled in annoyance then picked up a skull to throw at his head, and it nailed him right in the forehead. He hit the ground, and Kagome looked at me shocked as Sesshomaru merely blinked.

"Ayaka, just you wait!" Inuyasha said jumping up. "I'll-"

He was cut off by Sesshomaru's chuckling, and we all looked at him as he turned to face Inuyasha fully.

"Your patience with these creatures is astonishing to me." He said then practically flipped his hair with his hand like a total girl. "You protect them and indulge them. Do you love them both as well?"

Inuyasha didn't reply to that, and I made a yuck face at the very thought of myself and Inuyasha. I prefer the tall handsome guys with an almost exotic look, and I actually love guys who can pull of long hair since I love playing with people's hair (I know, weird). I also seem attracted to the strong silent type too. Inuyasha is cute I guess, but his attitude is completely off putting. Though I do love his ears.

"Certainly these feelings of mercy of yours are not something I inherited from our great and powerful father." Sesshomaru said. "It must have been that mother of yours, that _human _mother, that caused our father to meet his end in this immobile place. Her blood effects you as well. Is it that what endears you to them? When it comes to humans, I, of course, bare no such weakness."

He lifted his arm out then whirled around spraying poison at Kagome and I. I quickly threw out a barrier, but it was too weak to hold back the poison for long. I fell to my knees as the poison kept baring down on us.

"Ayaka!" Kagome said as she knelt beside me.

She pulled my into her arms with the sword resting in front of us as the barrier started breaking.

_ "Ayaka." _I heard in my mind_. "Drop the barrier. The sword will protect you."_

I blinked then dropped the barrier since I couldn't hold it anymore anyway. The poison spread down on us, but I didn't feel any pain. It had to be dangerous those since it melted the bones around us.

"Kagome! Ayaka!" I heard Inuyasha shout as the melted substance fell around us.

Soon we were completely covered in it, and it was difficult to break under it. Though I was just happy to be alive. Now...how do we get out of this. I tried to move, but it was proving difficult, especially since Kagome's arms were still around me.

"Kagome." I said as I continued to wriggle. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said. "We need to get out...can't breath."

I knew that, and I frowned while trying to get us about before this stuffed hardened. I could faintly hear Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting outside, but they weren't important at the moment. I moved my wrist seeing I could wiggle it some. I moved it until it was free, and then I sliced upwards with Akukui. I shot up while pulling Kagome with me, and we both gasped.

"Whoa, I thought we were goners." Kagome said.

"Like I'd die in such a lame way." I said as I stood. "Suffocated by muck, I'd be a laughing stock of the exorcist community."

I then blinked looking up to see Inuyasha was staring at us in shock as Kagome stood as well. The both of us turned to glare at Sesshomaru who didn't even blink at us. Damn bastard. I hate him!

"Hey, hey you!" She said pointing the Tetsusaiga at him. "You tried to kill us, didn't you?! Don't go thinking you're going to get away with it, Mister!"

She then walked over to Inuyasha to hand him the sword, which he took still looking shocked.

"Here, I think we underestimated it." Kagome said.

"Yeah, now, don't let us down, Koinu-chan!" I said walking over as well. "Kick Faji-chan's ass!"

I felt Sesshomaru glare at me darkly, but I paid him no attention since he's a bastard.

"Hey, uh, how come you're both still alive?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

Kagome looked at herself then gave a shrug since she obviously didn't know why we were saved.

"The sword saved us." I said pointing at it. "Because that's what it was made to do. Not just to destroy but to protect, so start being a better protector already!"

"It's true!" Myoga piped up. "Those claws of his drip deadly poison! It had to be the sword or they would have really died! Why not put it on a real test and try it on Sesshomaru?"

"Big words for such small vermin." Sesshomaru said as he started to glow with power.

A small vortex of wind started to spin around him, and skulls were pulled into it causing them to circle around him. They started coming towards us, and Kagome pulled me behind Inuyasha. They hit the hanyo, but broke without him even blinking. He must have a really hard body.

"Let's see if a hanyo can even wield the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said. "I myself shall be the witness."

The whites of his eyes turned red and the pupils an dark turquoise as his face grew fur with dog ears forming on his head. He turned into a pink sphere that flew around the enclosed area before hitting the ground. He then turned into a large white dog with floppy ears and large fangs, which was his true form. I never thought I'd see anything like this when I first started my training.

"He changed." Kagome said in surprise.

"Good, cause now we know his true form." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru flashed his fangs at us as he snarled while stepping closer to us. Huh...I think I actually might be just the teeniest bit afraid at the moment.

"Now, that I've got this I'll win for sure." Inuyasha said confidently. "This fight is going to be over before it really starts."

He swiped it out, and Sesshomaru actually took a step back away as if he was cautious of the sword.

"You two go and hide until it's over." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, sure." Kagome said without argument. "But where?!"

Inuyasha didn't reply as he ran forward to cut Sesshomaru. The large dog jumped at Inuyasha, and the hanyo jumped into the air. I watched him try to cut Sesshomaru, but it didn't work, which meant Inuyasha didn't want to really protect Kagome and I, the jerk. I then screamed with Kagome as Sesshomaru came towards us since Inuyasha evaded his attack. I pulled Kagome to me, which protected her from getting squished.

"It didn't even make it a scratch!" Inuyasha said.

Then he had to dodge when Sesshomaru came at him again. I frowned as I continued to keep Kagome close. That stupid hanyo wasn't getting it at all. Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha multiple times, and none of Inuyasha's attacks did anything. I was getting more annoyed by the second since Inuyasha was being completely useless. When Sesshomaru started drooling, I made a yuck face while taking a step back.

"Ewww." I said then saw the bones melt away. "Poison drool...that's even nastier."

Kagome sweat-dropped while looking as at me as if I was crazy. What?! It is gross! I then noticed that the more Sesshomaru drooled that poison toxin seemed to enter the air.

"Kagome, Ayaka, get off the floor!" Inuyasha yelled seeming to notice it too.

"What do you suggest?" Kagome asked.

"We climb." I said pointing to the spine since it'd be easiest to climb.

Kagome nodded her head, and ran over to the spine. I got her going first, and after making sure she got pretty far up, I started climbing up after her. Behind us, Inuyasha was still dodging Sesshomaru as the poison got higher into the air.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out while stopping when Inuyasha barely dodged.

"Just climb!" Myoga said while on one of the vines in here. "Not even a demon can stay in those fumes for long."

I blinked wondering when he even got here. Wasn't he on Inuyasha's shoulder?

"But what about him?!" Kagome asked still not moving as the flee climbed. "What about Inuyasha? Will he be okay?"

"Probably...probably nooot!" Myoga cried as he fell down.

I snorted since it served him right for deserting Inuyasha, but I guess I couldn't really say anything. Myoga jumped into the air quickly before grabbing onto the vine again.

"Forget the heroics!" Myoga said. "It's every flee for himself, come on!"

"Kagome, just get your ass out of here." I said in my 'older sister' voice, which meant no room for argument.

She frowned, but she did continue climbing with me right behind her. I coughed slightly from breathing a few fumes, but I'd be fine the moment I took in some fresh air. We made it out of the skeleton, and as we were climbing out Sesshomaru came flying out of the right shoulder with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

She ran towards the danger, which caused me to slap my forehead very hard in aggravation. Inuyasha landed a few feet in front of us as Sesshomaru shook his head as he held one eye closed. I'm guessing Inuyasha actually harmed him.

"Now do you see the power of Tetsusaiga?" Myoga asked as he jumped onto my shoulder. "I'm hope you're giving that Sesshomaru one for!"

"Where have you been?!" Inuyasha demanded. "This thing is about as useful as a walking stick!"

I sighed because he obviously wasn't listening to me whenever I told him what he had to do to unlock Tetsusaiga's powers.

"Oh, so maybe it isn't from your father." Myoga said.

He then jumped off my shoulder while making a run for it. I rolled my eyes after him as Kagome said he left.

"Why am I not surprised?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "In the mean time what am I going to do with this thing?"

Sesshomaru suddenly attacked and Inuyasha had to dodge to the side to avoid the attack. Inuyasha went back to dodging Sesshomaru's paws, but he actually did try to cut him a few times. I frowned watching the fight as I pushed Kagome behind one of the bones for protection.

"That's it!" She encouraged as Inuyasha landed near us. "Sock it to him, Inuyasha! I think the first one hit!"

"What are you? Nuts?! That wasn't even close." Inuyasha said.

"But the sword's yours now." Kagome said. "All you've gotta do is believe in it. Like I believe in you."

I gave her a deadpanned look because things were seeming pretty bleak at the moment. Inuyasha refused to listen to me, and Sesshomaru was going to kill us all.

"You are nuts. This sword is good for nothing." Inuyasha. "Me? I'll live, I'm a hanyo. You two though...you ain't got a chance."

I glared at him while feeling my eyebrow start to twitch. That is the exact opposite of how he should be if he wants the sword to work.

"So...I should just give up hope?" Kagome asked with her eyes tearing up.

I hugged her soothing while glaring at the hanyo who made my dear little sister cry.

"Wha...what are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked looking shocked. "You aren't crying, are you?...No crying!"

"Oh, should I laugh?!" Kagome asked back to angry with no tears present.

She has some serious bipolar issues...I think she get's them from me. I've been known to be able to switch my emotions at the drop of a hat.

"No, you should shut up, and let me protect you!" Inuyasha snapped. "You and your annoying sister!"

If I wasn't so shocked that he declared he was going to protect us, I would have kicked him off his father's bones for calling me annoying. Sesshomaru, who was probably tired of waiting on us to finish talking, stepped forward threateningly.

"Stay here and watch." Inuyasha said stepping forward to face his brother.

"Wait a sec, I didn't just image that, did I?" Kagome asked me. "Did he just say he'd protect us?"

I nodded my head while still a little surprised, but I was hoping that now Inuyasha made his decision that the Tetsusaiga would work for him. I stood silent by Kagome as Inuyasha kept walking forward with the sword resting on his shoulder. Sesshomaru let out a snarl, and Inuyasha looked back at him unimpressed.

"Yeah, roar, roar, to you too buddy." Inuyasha said. "Let's just get this over with."

He held the Tetsusaiga out in front of him, and from where I stood beside Kagome, I felt the weapon give a off a flew pulses. I blinked then concentrated more on the sword. Yes...its energy was stirring. It was awakening fully now.

"Get him, Sesshomaru-sama!" I heard Jaken cheer from beside us on a lower piece of armor. "Bit off his little head! Bite his-!"

He was interrupted when a skull bashed him upside the head, and I chuckled in amusement as Kagome yelled at the imp while throwing more skulls at him. Sesshomaru jumped high into the air, and as Inuyasha jumped up to meet him, the sword transformed into this large weapon resembling a fang. He sliced Sesshomaru's arm clean off, and I winced actually feeling bad for the daiyokai who hit the arm as blood gushed from the stump his arm left behind. Inuyasha landed on the ground, and looked at the sword in surprise. He gave it a few practice swings, and I felt the power radiate off of it in waves.

"It really is a fang." Inuyasha said. "The old man really did leave something behind worth wild. So here we are, two brothers fight over a father's sword. Compared to him, me and you are nothing. Don't you get it? We're like a couple of flees jumping around on his body. We'd be lucky if he didn't squash us flat."

Sesshomaru let out a growl not seeming pleased by Inuyasha's words, but the hanyo continued to grin.

"So maybe I don't have too many memories of him, but it was me that father decided to hide his tomb in after all." Inuyasha continued. "I'd rather give up an eye than give up his sword. Maybe I'm not so worthless then, am I?!"

Sesshomaru snarled jumping forward, and I watched as Inuyasha jumped up to meet him. Inuyasha swung out the Tetsusaiga, and he sliced open his brother's chest. Sesshomaru went falling down below, but before he hit the ground he turned into a white orb that fell up into the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama, don't leave me!" Jaken cried while running past me.

Kagome went to check on Inuyasha who was panting in exhaustion from his battle with his brother.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He didn't answer as he stabbed the Tetsusaiga into the ground while crouching down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I take it back." Inuyasha said. "So, the swords not such a piece of junk."

"You see!" Myoga said suddenly appearing. "I was right. Of course, if you had listened earlier-"

Inuyasha went to squish the flee, but Myoga stopped him as my eyebrow twitched. If Inuyasha had just listened to _me _earlier then we would have avoided most of this. I shook my head while looking to the two bone birds that Myoga had someone got to come give us a lift.

"I was getting us a ride." Myoga said. "You believe me, right?"

"Oh, so you didn't run away." Inuyasha said standing while looking as if he completely believed Myoga.

I coughed to hide a laugh as Myoga crumbled under that face that Inuyasha was making.

"Okay, I ran away." Myoga said bowing. "But you have to believe me, if I had known you would have made a come back, I would have never have left you. I'm ashamed of myself. I should have had more faith. Please, please, forgive me. If only I could make it up to you."

"Myoga." Inuyasha said almost sweetly before his face turned demonic.

He held Myoga between his fingers before squishing him without mercy.

"Brutal...I would have done it too, but brutal." I said chuckling. "Now let's go before the portal closes on us, yeah?"

* * *

><p>We were all now in Kaede's hut, and Kagome had just finished telling Kaede all that happened.<p>

"But how is it that ye, Child, were able to pull the Tetsusaiga?" Kaede asked. "I must say ye continue to surprise me."

Kagome just blinked not seeming so sure about it herself, so I decided to reveal what I knew to clear things up.

"It's because Kagome is mortal, a human." I said. "Inu no Taisho had the blade forged in a way to protect humans, mainly Inuyasha's mother, Izaiyoi. It was Inuyasha caring for Kagome, a mortal, that he was able to wield the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru could never wield the blade because he does not seek to protect or care for a human. That's why the blade rejected him, and it will reject all yokai, who cannot care for mortals. That was what I was told at least."

I shrugged my shoulders as everyone looked back into the air in between us.

"It's a strange story, aye." Kaede said. "To Inuyasha his half-human heritage has been a curse. His feelings for his mother have been tinged with shame, and yet those same feelings are what made him different. That is why his father chose him as his resting place. Perhaps the one who most resembles the father is not Sesshomaru but Inuyasha."

I smiled guessing that was kind of true, but neither of those brothers were like their dad. I only met him for a few minutes...but I can totally understand why Inuyasha's mother fell for him...and that fluffy cape was just so soft! I mentally shook myself to stop daydreaming, but I soon smiled again.

_Inu no Taisho...I hope you find peace in the afterlife. _


End file.
